The Chinese Phoenix, Chuugoku no Houou
by Archaia Fengari
Summary: More like discontinued than rewritten. New version will be uploaded under the title, "Ranma's Little Brother?"
1. Prologue 1

**Author's Notes**

This is my first fanfic. I have no idea whether or not you'll like it. Oh, and bear with the prologue, I made the style slightly different from my usual. Now, read on! "Normal in quotes": Japanese, though in Yashi's case it's in her special technique-language.  
_"Italics in quotes": _ Chinese  
"Quotes": dialogue  
/Italics or in between slashes: Thoughts  
(In parenthesis): Panda signs.

NOW read on!

** Disclaimer**

Geez, never mind! I just want to add that I don't own Ranma 1/2, dragons, phoenixes, or any of the ancient-ish Chinese beliefs that I may have based some stuff on. Don't you dare sue me. Now, truly read on!

* * *

**Prologue**

About 500 or so years ago

It was in a slightly dark room adorned with gold and rubies. A teenage girl was standing in the middle of the room. Her right fist was clenched, extended straight down, and her left was almost on her chest. She has medium-length hair draping down her back 'till her waist and was wearing a somewhat too short pink and gold Chinese one-piece dress. Her hair was flaming red with a yellowish tinge. Her eyes are red-orange with very round pupils, her ears, pointy like a demon's. She has goldenrod wings behind her back that looked like they belonged to a slightly oversized bird. Her wings are about five centimeters longer than her hair. There was a boy who appears adolescent with his long hair tied in a very, very long ponytail that goes down to the back of his knees and a furry greenish-brown band holding his unruly black bangs away from his chocolate hazel eyes (1). He, too, has pointy ears but his wings are more than slightly different, they're more like a dragon's than a bird. His back was turned to the girl. That girl is not Ranma's female form. She's Yashi Saotome. The room was almost silent except for the two young dragons' voices.

"_Liang Ya…please…don't go_," Yashi begged. (A/N: Liang Ya is Ryoga's name in Chinese Pin Yin. Also note that this is not Ryoga Hibiki and this Liang Ya has a very good sense of direction, so Yashi wasn't crying because she's afraid he'll get lost.)

"_Liang Ya_…_please stay. I really don't want you to go to this one._"

Liang Ya didn't turn around. "_It is a Forest Dragon's duty to do this. I'm sorry, Ya Shi."_

"_Even though you're only half Forest Dragon? Even though you're engaged?"_

"_Even so. Don't worry, I promise I'll be back. Like I said before, I'm sorry."_ Liang Ya strode to the excessively decorated doors and added, "_Good-bye, Ya Shi. Don't worry, I'll never break a promise."_

"_No_…._"_Yashi whispered as she fell to her knees, "_NO!" _

It was the first time he'd broken a promise. Yashi swore to herself that she's going to make him make it up to her, no matter how.

* * *

1. Does any part of this sound familiar to you? 


	2. Chapter 1: Here are the Saotomes 1

"Normal in quotes": Japanese, though in Yashi's case it's in her special technique-language.

"_Italics in quotes"_: Chinese

/Italics or in between slashes: Thoughts

(In parenthesis): Panda signs.

**_Bold and italic_**: Sound effects

* * *

Chapter 1: Here are the Saotomes 

"Hey Ranma!" Yashi yelled. "Ya **sure** you wanna do this?"

It was their tenth, and last, year in training and Genma was leading them towards the ocean—seaport—to China, where something very tragic will happen in the near future. (Ahemmcoughcoughahemhakhakcough)

Genma looked impatiently behind him and yelled, "If you're not coming sure go right ahead and get back **home**! I'm **not** gonna **stop** you! Cowards."

"Who ya callin' a coward?" Yashi asked, removing his/her elbow from Genma's big bald head.

"Come on you two, are we goin' to China or **not**?" Ranma asked. He looked about ready to swim there if needed.

* * *

" Aw geez!" Ranma complained. "Just because I **looked** like I was ready to swim across doesn't mean I actually **wanted** to!" 

Right then, the trio were floating on some logs in the middle of the ocean so they could take a brief rest.

"Hold on boys! Just think of this as part of the training!" Genma said. Ranma looked at him scornfully.

"Hey it's not like **you're** doin' any work!" Yashi said angrily. "Besides, save the excuses. We all **know** already that you're just outta money to take the ship!"

"You are not a good swimmer," Genma said, trying to avoid the subject, "I nearly drowned!"

" If you were swimmin' by yourself that wouldn't have happened!" Ranma said impatiently. "I can almost see land! Why not just stop fighting and just go already before night falls and the old man falls **asleep**?"

* * *

"This ain't so tough, Pop!" 

"Ready, boy?"

"Oh sirs! What you doing?"

_**Splash! Splash!**_

* * *

Tendo Dojo 

"FIANCÉ!"

At that one special moment, there was a polite knock at the door.

"They must be here!" Soun exclaimed. He and Nabiki rushed to welcome whatever was there. Nabiki slid open the door and stared into the face of a handsome young man who, unfortunately, looked no older than fifteen.

"Um…this is the Tendo dojo…right?" He asked in an unsure voice.

"Yeah!" Nabiki smiled. "You're a Saotome, right?" Soun walked up.

"Are you Ranma or Yashi?" He asked.

"Yashi."

"Where are your father and brother?" Soun questioned. Yashi smirked at the word "brother."

"Oh, they'll be along in a few days." Yashi replied casually. "So when are you going to let me in?"

* * *

"Lemme go, Pop! I said, I don't want to!" 

Soun looked around. It was two weeks after Yashi had arrived. Meanwhile, he was taking a stroll around the place and getting to know the place better. Unfortunately, five minutes after he left it started raining.

"We must have visitors! It should be them!"

Soun and Nabiki ran ahead, Nabiki with the thought that with a brother that looked like Yashi, Ranma had to look better.

"Leggo of me, ya ol' fart! You're scarin' 'em spitless!"

Soun and Nabiki ran back to Akane and Kasumi, who had stayed behind because they weren't as looking forward to meeting Genma and Ranma as the other two.

"This is your friend, dad?" Nabiki queried. Soun swiveled his head side to side as hard as he could. "So then who **is **this, huh? Don't expect us to believe that a **panda **just decided to come **visit**, I mean, hey: happens **all** the time!"

Soun ignored his daughter and looked closely at the redheaded girl—uh, person—the panda put down. "You wouldn't be…"

"Ranma Saotome. Sorry 'bout this."

"I knew it! He **is** cute!" Nabiki commented happily.

Soun pulled Ranma into a big bear hug when he noticed something's wrong. "A **g-g**…**girl**?"

* * *

Soun finally woke up. 

"Um…Mr. Tendo? Are you all right?"

The voice was unfamiliar, but almost unmistakably male. At least, to Soun it appears so.

"Ahh! Ranma! I just had the strangest dream that you were a—" He stopped talking when he sat up and saw a redheaded girl, with his daughters sitting on her left. "It…wasn't a dream?"

"Ranma? What's **wrong** with my old friend? He said he had **two** **sons**! He **must** have selective problems with genders!"

Meanwhile, one very fat tire-playing panda was resisting the strange urge to whack its—or should we say his—old friend on the head.

Akane walked over to Ranma. "Hi! You wanna be friends?" Ranma looked up hopefully. "Do you know kempo?"

"A little," Ranma replied.

"Well why don't we have a little match? I promise I won't hurt you."

"Okay."

After a few quick dodges Ranma jumped over Akane's head and tapped the back of her head. They suddenly both started laughing. "I'm just glad you're a girl."

"Huh?" Ranma looked up.

"It's just…I'm glad you're not a guy. I would hate to lose to a guy." Ranma just looked down guiltily.

Yashi was hiding behind the door of the dojo, eavesdropping on the two. He snickered. _Not a guy. Right. Why does this seem so familiar?_

* * *

After the bath incident 

If you don't know what that is, here's a summary:

Ranma takes a bath and changes back to a guy. He steps out of the bath just as Akane comes opens the door in the nude, thinking that they were both girls and could take a bath together. They stare at each other for a few minutes, then Akane closes the door and dresses. She freaks out.

* * *

"There's a PERVERT in the bathtub! Ugh! As if **one** boy in the house isn't enough already!" 

The young man we all know as Ranma Saotome was found standing in the hall. "Um…excuse me…."

"Who are you?" Nabiki demanded.

"Ranma Saotome. Sorry 'bout this."

"Are you really the same girl we saw before?" Kasumi asked in her very sweet voice.

"I am." Ranma didn't sound like his usual self.

"So how did you get like this?" Nabiki asked. Akane was on the farthest left, still in her kempo uniform. Both her fists were clenched and her face looked like a mixture of just plain mad and someone who was betrayed.

Genma spoke up. "I'll explain—"

Yashi looked at him scornfully. "Oh, **right.** I'll do the honor, if you please."

* * *

Flashback 

Ranma, Yashi and Genma finally arrived at the cursed springs of Jusenkyo. "Well here we are, boys. The training grounds of Jusenkyo."

The short guide came up to them and acted very respectful. "Here, sirs, are legendary training grounds of Jusenkyo. Though no one use anymore."

Yashi suddenly became more than a little nervous. "Um…you two have fun! I'll…go check up on some friends around here."

"What, son? You will stay here and train along with Ranma and I! No excuses!"

"Yeah, **little brother**, ya scared you'd fall and be eaten by the big bad sharks or somethin'?"

Yashi shot him a dirty look. "Alright look here. I'll just go to Japan ahead of ya. It's not like it's illegal to go somewhere on your own. Besides, Pop's gonna take you visitin' a friend of his' house after this disaster is over! When you're done **training**, just don't even bother lookin' for me. Just go straight to Japan and meet that friend of yours you're so eager to see. Now **bye**."

"Hey! Little bro! You're goin' the wrong way! Japan's over **there**! Geez, what's gotten into **him** all of a sudden?" Ranma muttered. He switched his gaze back to the training grounds. "Hey this place ain't so tough, Pop."

"You ready, boy?" Genma jumped onto one of the poles sticking out of the clear water. Ranma followed. "I won't go easy on ya."

"Feh! That's just the way I like it!"

"Oh Mister Customers! What you doing!" The guide yelled. "There very tragic story in over a hundred spring here! Each spring very cursed!"

Ranma and Genma chose the mistake to ignore the guide. After a few exchanges, Ranma knocked Genma into a spring quite far from the pole he was standing on.

"Oh! That _Shonmaoniichauan,_ or Spring of Drowned Panda!" The guide shouted to the martial artist, Holding up a sign that said "熊猫溺泉。" "Very tragic story of panda who drown in spring two thousand year ago!" Meanwhile, Ranma was staring intently at the rather large and rather panda-shaped spring.

"Hey Pop! We done already?" Ranma yelled at the non-stirring pool. Wait, scratch that. The pool was stirring **a lot** and…a panda was coming out of it. Ranma's eyes bulged at the sight. The panda was rather large and was wearing a gi that actually fit pretty well. "Wh-what **is **that!"

"That curse of spring! Now whoever fall in spring, take body of rather large panda!" The guide yelled to Ranma.

"Hey you never told us about—"

"Growlf!" Ranma flew backwards as the panda um…punched him. Ranma landed in a much smaller spring. The Jusenkyo guide rushed over and looked down at the pool.

"Ooh, too bad. You fall in _Nyanniichuan_, or Spring of Drowned Girl!" The guide said, holding up a sign that said "娘溺泉。" "There very tragic story of young girl who fall in spring, one thousand five hundred year ago!"

Ranma regained consciousness from crashing his—or should I say her—head on the inside of the spring.

"Now whoever fall in spring, take body of young girl! See what I mean?" Meanwhile, Ranma-chan was feeling something wrong. She looked down, and her hair went up. She closed her eyes and opened the front of her gi.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

End flashback

* * *

Yashi looked at Ranma-kun nervously. Genma had thrown him into the koi pond earlier for a demonstration and he had changed back. Ranma now wore an expression similar to Akane's, who suddenly spoke up. 

"So you mean you weren't there at all and yet you knew what was going on the whole time?"

Yashi looked at her uneasily and said, "Please, I'll explain some other time. Right now I'm just hoping that you heard more than that."

"Little bro," Ranma demanded. "Did you know about the cursed springs before?"

"Uh…I guess there's no use saying no anymore."

"So that's why you ditched us!" Ranma's voice rose. "Why the heck didn't you tell us! And how in the world did you know about it?"

"Tell you what, that you'll turn into whatever drowned there last if you fall in a spring? Like you'll ever believe that without a demonstration! You're just gonna think I'm a true coward! And besides, Genma deserves to turn into a panda!"

"What about me? You like your big brother turning into a girl? Why couldn't you have just pushed Pop into a spring and make me watch?"

"Like you'll ever do that!" Yashi's voice suddenly softened. "I know this is really selfish, but…turning into a girl…you remind me of Onii-chan a lot more like this."

Both Akane's and Ranma's heads swiveled around to face him.

"But aren't/isn't I/he already your big brother?"

Yashi ignored Akane and looked straight at Ranma, surprised. "Ya mean the old fart hasn't tol'ja yet?" Ranma looked back at Genma. Or rather, the panda Genma turns into. (Don't look at me! I'm just an innocent panda!)

"Do you think you can evade questions all the time?"

"It's all right, this time," Yashi said. "I was adopted by that fat jerk that calls himself a father about a decade ago. Ya know, when you first went on that training mission with him? I was around so much that you forgot I wasn't related to you."

Nabiki, Kasumi, and Akane looked between the unrelated brothers.

"Is it possible for two completely unrelated people to look alike because they hung around each other so much their looks rubbed off on each other?"

Yashi shook his head slowly. "I don't know, but in my case, that's probably not it."

* * *

I don't care if you like this or not! Actually, I do care. REVIEW! Or I won't post any more chapters! 


	3. Chapter 2: Enter People 1

Author's Notes 

This is my first fanfic. I have no idea whether or not you'll like it. Also, English is my second language and I only came here less than five years ago. Bear with me!

"Normal in quotes" Japanese, though in Yashi's case it's in his/her special technique-language. I know this might not make any sense yet.

"_Italics in quotes" _ Chinese

"Quotes" dialogue

In stars Sound effects

/Italics or in between slashes/ Thoughts

(In parenthesis) Panda signs.

Disclaimer 

I just want to add that I don't own Ranma 1/2, dragons, phoenixes, or any of the ancient-ish Chinese beliefs that I may have based some stuff on. Please don't sue me, I'm just an innocent little girl.

* * *

Chapter 2: Enter People 

School, a few days later because Kuno was sick on the first few days

"I'll take care of this," Akane said, swinging her long blue-black hair back.

"Of course." Yashi replied. "Hey… isn't that Upperclassman Kuno?"

"Yeah—hey how did you know? Did my sisters tell you or something?

"Ummm…not exactly, but try not to get—"

Suddenly, the hentai horde ran over her.

"Trampled…."Yashi sweatdropped as the men started to look around for their next date.

"Hey where'd she go?"

"Did someone defeat Akane Tendo already?"

"Aw man! I wanted to!"

"Hey watch what you're steppin' on!" Ranma yelled.

Apparently, He was dragged into Akane's place and got trampled while Akane leapt out of the way just in time and was spared. Yashi sweatdropped again. Akane was laughing like she hasn't laughed in years. Possibly crying at the same time?

"Hey what's so funny?" Ranma protested, "What's the big idea, makin' me take your place, tomboy? It's not me they wanna date!" He dusted himself off. Akane was too happy to take it as an insult.

The hentai horde rushed over to Akane again, where she started beating them up like she does every day. The men looked...slightly strange, flying away like fruits in some sort of uncapped smoothie-making machine. Akane would be the blade. Yashi looked around for his big brother.

"Down here," Said a muffled voice. Yashi looked down. Unfortunately, most of the guys in the school just ran right over him again. Ranma peeled himself off of the ground just when it suddenly started raining. Ranma-chan's head drooped. "Man I hate these sudden downpours! Could my luck get any worse?"

Suddenly, the boy in the kendo uniform carrying something that looked like a wooden stick from a distance came running.

"Ah! So the sorcerer finally shows his face!" The boy Yashi knows as Kuno yelled. It turned out that he wasn't carrying a stick. It was a bokken.

"Oh. Upperclassman Kuno. The older of the lunatic Kuno siblings," Yashi commented. "You're not still sick, are you?"

"Shut your mouth, Saotome you cur! How dare you use such boorish words?"

"Oh, and how did you know my name?" Yashi asked, annoyed. This wasn't supposed to happen! Kuno was to say his own name first! Not that Yashi needed the introduction. "Let me guess. Nabiki Tendo, Akane's sister, and Akane is your current non-one-and-only love."

"How dare you mock I, Tatewaki Kuno, age seventeen, the rising star? My name strikes fear in my opponents' hearts! My peers call me the Blue Thunder of Furinkan High!" Yashi sweatdropped the third time in less than ten minutes. His new record.

"You're definitely not makin' **me** any more afraid than I am." Yashi said without thinking.

"You **are** afraid!" Kuno looked over to where Ranma was. His eyes bulged. "Ah! Such beauty I cannot resist! Her flaming hair matches the shining love I see in her eyes! Alas! I shall date no other! Come to me, my love, I shall show you the true meaning of man. What is thy name? Why does the imbecile Saotome take you prisoner?" (Like the vocab?)

Apparently, Yashi was holding Ranma-chan by the back of the collar of her Chinese shirt. Ranma-chan grumbled something like "Apparently, it can." And "it" definitely meant "her luck". Yashi dropped her with a small "splat."

"Now if only the rain would stop," Yashi muttered under his voice.

The rain miraculously stopped.

"Wizardry! Sorcery! (Whatever you call it!)" Kuno yelled. Suddenly, Ranma switched genders.

"Nope," Yashi smiled. "Didn't get that right."

"Uh…how did I change back?" Ranma-kun asked. Yashi held up a brass teakettle. "I see…"

Kuno looked ignored. Because, news flash, he **was **ignored. "Which of you is the evil sorcerer that stopped the rain?"

Yashi and Ranma simultaneously turned. "Sorcerer?"

Yashi laughed. "You've **got** to be kidding me! Do sorcerers even exist?"

Kuno looked enraged for no apparent reason. "Which of you is the Saotome? Where is my pigtailed goddess? Where have you taken her?"

Yashi stared. He knew Kuno was an idiot, but _this_? Isn't that going a little too…far? "You **saw** the transformation! How could you **still **think that!"

Ranma was answering a different question. "We're both Saotomes, you idiot!"

Akane suddenly thought of something. She grabbed Yashi's ponytail and yanked it down.

"What'd you do **that** for?" Apparently, staying with the Saotomes (The other two) had some of Ranma's way of speech rub off on Yashi.

"I don't know why, but why do we still not know your name?" Akane questioned. Yashi instantly started poking his fingers together.

"Ummm…you don't need to know!"

Ranma jerked his head around. "Wait—I don't know either!" Yashi mumbled something inaudible.

"Wha—?"

"I said, you do know my name! You just forgot because you didn't like it!"

"What? What does that have to do with anything?"

"You said it sounded like a girl's name and called me sissy."

Kuno charged with a rather loud battle cry, but Ranma never felt any impact. He looked around. Yashi was holding the bokken up with a foot in a splits-like motion. "Ya call that a surprise attack?" Yashi asked scornfully. Just then, a certain bandanna-clad boy, complete with a red bamboo umbrella and a huge pack came into the scene.

"WHERE ARE YOU, RANMA SAOTOME?" The boy yelled.

"Ryoga!" Yashi said happily, completely forgetting what was supposed to happen. "Whacha doin' here?" Though he already knew.

"You're Ranma Saotome?" Ryoga asked, suddenly in Yashi's face. Yashi backed up a little.

"No, but I'm a Saotome. I don't think you want to know what my first name is." Yashi looked a little nervous. "If you're lookin' for Ranma, I'm not him."

"Don't joke with me! I know Ranma doesn't have any siblings!"

"I don't! Not related by blood anyway!" Ranma said, strolling up. "Who are you?"

"Ryoga Hibiki," Yashi and Ryoga said at the same time. Suddenly, Yashi froze.

"Wait a sec…ahhh! Forget it! I didn't say anything!" Yashi was acting strange, Ranma thought.

"So you're Ranma…" Ryoga said, turning towards Yashi.

"Wrong Saotome!" Ranma said angrily. "How could you mistake him for me!"

_'Cause we look alike, ya dope, _Yashi thought _But I can't tell him the true reason yet…at least not until…_

Ryoga spun halfway around and found himself facing trees. He started spinning in circles and got dizzy. Finally, He faced Ranma and charged. Toward the trees.

"Guess we won't be seeing **him** in a while," Yashi commented as he watched Ryoga's silhouette disappear into the shadows of the trees. "Why does he seem so familiar?"

* * *

That night, the same bandanna-clad martial artist returned. 

"Now this place seems very familiar. When have I come here before?" Ryoga wondered. He was using a torch. Its flame was dying out quickly. But before it did, the flames reached the lost boy's fingers. "Yeeeooowwwch!"

The flames died out completely. But Ryoga could see a light approaching from the distance. It looked like fire, but the martial artist's instinct told him something was wrong about this. However, taken that the lost boy has been to many places, and seen weird things, his instinct didn't matter. All that mattered was that the figure appeared human was coming closer.

"Um…excuse me," Ryoga called out. "Where is the closest human-inhabited place around here?"

"Haha! You're there already!" The voice was cheerful and sounded female, though there was something wrong…. "Don't move, boy." Suddenly it became slightly threatening.

Ryoga wanted to move, but he wasn't sure why the figure didn't want him to.

"You're going to get lost if you do." Sure enough, the girl didn't mean any harm. From a distance, Ryoga could tell she had very long red hair and was very tall. But when she came closer, Ryoga saw something very unusual and creepy at the same time. The girl wasn't carrying a torch or anything of the sort. Her left forearm was on fire. "Nice to meecha. My name's Yashi."

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAA!"


	4. Chapter 3: Ryoga, and Yashi's Secret 1

I believe this is the longest chapter yet, as well as the longest I'll ever write. Oh yeah, my excuse for **not** doing a Nabiki/Ranma fic is that 1: Nabiki does not want to be married to someone any less than rich. 2: Ranma will not be happy because Nabiki sells pix of his girl form (who has 0 feminine modesty) just to make money all the time. Pweash enjoy!

Chapter 3: Ryoga, and Yashi's Secret 

The next day, at noon. It was a Saturday and everyone in the house was gone except for Yashi and Akane, and one unconscious visitor.

"So-_rry_, Akane. You don't have to get so mad at **everything**," Yashi grumbled. "He saw me, and fainted. I couldn't help it!"

"What's so scary about **you**?" Akane snapped. "After all, you're just a **boy**. By the way, my **name** means anger (and red, and the roots of some kind of herb), if you didn't already know!" Suddenly, a funny image popped into Yashi's head.

"_Xiao Yan Jiejie! Why are you so mad at me all the time?"_ A little girl with short red hair asked an older girl who appeared about thirteen or so, innocently. A/N: This is just the best I could do to translate Akane's name into Chinese. Not the best, I know because it means lava. Jiejie is something like the Chinese equivalent of the Japanese "Onee-chan." "_What did I do to make you so angry?"_

"_Sorry, Ya Shi. I wasn't angry with you. I was mad at your older brother. And did you know my name is also what people sometimes use to describe anger?"_ The little girl looked up in wonder. What does my name mean? She asked herself. Of course, she didn't know.

"You know, Akane, you remind me of my Xiao-Yan-nee-chan. A lot. In fact, the only difference you two have is that she's a **lot** older than you." Yashi suddenly commented. "and that you look a lot cuter than her." Yashi grinned.

"Shut up," Akane said sharply, turning a very pure shade of pink. "You shouldn't say that. I am older than you."

"Uh…why are you blushing?" Yashi asked. He looked down and added. "I see." _I cannot believe I just did that! It's the opposite of what Ranchan used to do a lot. _Suddenly, Ryoga blinked.

"Where am I now?" He asked groggily, sitting up.

"Exactly where you want to be. The Tendos'." Yashi replied. "That's where the Saotomes are. Including Ranma. Um…about the revenge, could you forget about it?"

"What do **you **know about it? I've only met you once before."

Yashi looked outside at the koi pond. "I really don't think that's true. Ranma's not here, anyway."

Ryoga looked annoyed. "Why do you keep denying that you're Ranma? You look exactly like him, especially the ponytail!"

"What color hair does he have?" Yashi asked smugly.

"I, uh, see. What the heck is your name?"

"Remember yesterday, last night? And I really can't tell you my name."

"So it wasn't a nightmare. How did you know about it? And what's that got to do with anything?"

Yashi bonked Ryoga on the head and said, "If it was, would you be here?"

"Maybe."

"And you'll see, for the last question."

"Huh?"

"Forget it. I'm not gonna let you know." Yashi suddenly stopped short. He looked outside at the koi pond.

"Hey, talk, I'm listening," Akane said.

"Mm. Gah!" Yashi suddenly yelled. "Where'd Ryoga go!"

"Oh, he went to the restroom," Akane said, waving her hand like it's no big deal.

"Oh no! When'd he leave?" Yashi asked loudly.

"Just now, when do you think?"

"Direction?" Akane pointed to the kitchen.

Yashi scrambled into the kitchen. "Ryoga?"

Bathroom. "Ryoga!"

Front door. "Ryoga!"

Front yard. "Ryoga?"

Backyard. "Ryoga?"

Living room. "Lost boy?"

Stairs. "Ryoga?"

Guest room, where Ranma, Genma, and Yashi are staying. "Ryoga Hibiki!"

Akane's bedroom—

"Oh no you're not going in there!" Yashi turned to see Akane right behind him.

Just then, a muffled sound came from inside the door with the duck that reads "AKANE" on it.

"I'll go," Akane said, shoving Yashi out of the way.

Akane opened the door. Her room wasn't the mess she'd expected, but Ryoga was nowhere to be found. Yashi, leaning one shoulder on the doorframe, grinned.

"Try the closet."

_**Fwaaah.**_

"I do not believe Ryoga's so perverted he would go—" Akane stopped short as she slid the door open and saw Ryoga squirming to try and get out from where he was stuck in the space between two racks.

"Where am I now?" He asked.

Yashi burst out laughing. "Don't tell me you got lost in the closet?"

"This is a closet?" Ryoga wondered. "No wonder it was so small!"

Meanwhile, Akane was living up to her name. Except for the herb roots part. "Get OUT of my closet! Out of my room!" She looked like a tomato that was so ripe it fell off a vine and squashed itself. Ryoga slipped out of the racks with amazing speed, perhaps out of fear. **_Shoop! _**Apparently, it was.

"S-sorry, Akane-san!" He yelled with a bow that looked like he got folded temporarily by some kind of giant invisible origami…folder…? (Maker, whatever it's called) "I-I didn't mean it!"

"Just get out of my room before I get mad!" Akane yelled. Neither Ryoga nor Yashi even tried to point out that she was already mad.

"Hey, I think ya better bail, fast!" Yashi whispered to Ryoga as he fled down the stairs at full speed. "Dude, just GET LOST!" He yelled as he booted Ryoga out of the scene. "I hope he doesn't come back in years."

Akane cooled down a little (I won't mention the relationship between that metaphor and her Chinese name more than necessary) and walked down the stairs. "Yashi, where did Ryoga go?"

"Oh he left because he thought you might get angry and beat him to a pulp," Yashi replied. _Of course, involuntarily. _

"Where is he?" Akane asked.

"Probably somewhere in Okinawa right now, he crosses seas without knowing it, and has a slightly unpromising sense of direction."_ Also because I mighta kicked him a little too hard._

"How do you know so much about him?"

Yashi looked uneasy. "Why do you ask?"

"You know him too well to have just met him not so long ago."

"What are you implying?" Yashi asked. _And that's so totally not true!_

"Oh, nothing." Akane grumbled and the strangest thing happened. She heard a voice in her head. It sounded like Yashi's way of speech, but was distinctly female. And it definitely made Akane freak out a little.

_Akane-san_, It said, _Have you ever had any dreams about some things you've never done before?_

Akane turned. Yashi's expression was completely normal, not like what she expected someone who could communicate through thought would look like.

"Whacha starin' at?" Yashi asked as he poured himself some water.

"I'm thinking whether or not you have a curse."

"You're lying," Yashi replied casually. "And yes, I do have a curse. Just not the same kind as my brother and Genma."

Akane looked at him strangely. "Why do you always call Mr. Saotome just, Genma?"

"I feel like it."

Just then, the front door burst open. "My lucky day! Twice in just one single day!" (Now wasn't that repetitive)

Yashi and Akane both turned. "RYOGA!" They yelled in unison.

"So you were lying!" Akane yelled, pointing an accusing finger at Yashi. "His sense of direction is good!"

Yashi looked taken aback. "I can't lie!"

Ryoga looked annoyed. "Now I have come back and—" He strode right past Yashi and bowed in front of Akane. "Miss Akane, I'm sorry. I had gotten lost in your closet and I hope you can forgive me." Yashi sweatdropped. Akane smiled.

"I can forgive you, and whoever said I was mad anyway?" She said in a sweet voice. Yashi did not bother to reply that she did. "You really don't have to do as Yashi says. I already know he's lying."

Two completely different reactions are seen from Yashi and Ryoga. Yashi had a vein popping out of his forehead and muttered that Akane was just too nice to particular people. He didn't even notice Akane using his name. Ryoga was saying "…" and trying to figure out what Akane-san was talking about.

"I—" Yashi and Ryoga said at the same time. Yashi ignored Ryoga and continued, "—can't lie, you idiot tomboy!" _Oops, maybe Ranchan's foot-in-mouth syndrome has finally caught me._

Ryoga looked angrily at Yashi. "How dare you speak to Akane-san like that!"

"What's it to ya?"

The two martial artists continued their battle outside, in the form of a fight over the koi pond. Yashi smirked. "You sure you want to do it here?"

"Why not?" Ryoga retorted hotly just as a koi jumped up and flicked ice-cold water at Ryoga with its tail, almost like it was teasing him. Ryoga barely dodged. "Alright, fine!"

* * *

They switched the battlefield to someplace Ryoga believed was a secluded place (but ended up being the woods behind the school, Furinkan). 

Yashi stared at Ryoga angrily, panting from the run all over Japan that **only** took four days. "Ya know, if you wanted ta come here, you coulda just told me so!"

"What do you mean?" Ryoga asked blankly. One second later Akane came over.

"Yashi! You skipped **two whole days** of school!"

"It ain't my fault!" Yashi yelled. "He dragged me all other Japan on a free four-day trip that involves a lot of fighting!" Meanwhile, Ryoga stood there and acted like when he had the ultra-super crush on Akane. Wait a minute. Crush? Isn't that supposed to come later? And why was Ryoga dodging the water like his life depended on it? Yashi decided to take his chance. "Hey Akane, do you have a pet black piggy?"

"Yeah, so? And how do you know about P-Chan?" Akane snapped. Yashi suddenly looked like he just fainted dead away. "You still in there?" Yashi snapped out of his daze.

"Huh…hey, how did you know my name?"

"Nabiki told me, an hour after you said we didn't need to know."

"How much?"

"What?"

"How much d'it cost?"

"1000 yen."

"Only!"

"She probably figured it would be a lot smarter to charge family members a little less. Anyway how did you know it was a lot under what she usually charges people?"

"Oh, I know her a lot better than you think I do, Akane-san."

"Huh—Oh where'd Ryoga go?" Akane asked no one in particular as she swiveled her head around side to side. Yashi grumbled something that sounded distinctly like "Good riddance."

"Come on," Yashi said tonelessly. "Let's get back home. At this rate, school'll be over before we turn—"

_**BRIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGG.**_

"See, I told you," Yashi grinned as Akane looked furiously at the school gates, angry that she had managed to miss half a day of school. "I can't lie."

"Why do you keep saying that?" Akane asked, annoyed. "It's really lame, I gotta tell you."

Yashi grinned again. "Because that's the **truth**, tomboy. I really can't. Actually I **can**, but it's really painful." Akane ignored him, mainly because she did **not **understand and didn't want Yashi to explain it here and now. Or rather, there and then.

"Tell me about that little piggy of yours."

Akane looked at him. "Why do you care?"

"I just do. When did you find him? How big is he? Does he have a Ryoga-isque bandanna around his neck? How long have you had him?"

"What makes you think he's a he?"

Yashi looked very annoyed. "Just tell!"

"I did not find him, Daddy bought him for me for my fourteenth birthday. His size…very tiny. Yes he has a bandanna-like object around his neck, but what do you mean by 'Ryoga-isque?' I've had him for two and a half years now."

_Whoa, that's a long time considering…wait a sec. Fourteen? Wasn't that Ryoga's age when he was still at that all boys' school? _Yashi thought. _Does this mean Ryoga isn't her P-Chan?_ Yashi suddenly looked very hopeful. For what, we do not know. (Or do we…)

"Oh. Thanks Akane."

"You're…welcome…?" Akane was puzzled at Yashi's reactions. His face was calm and expressionless once more. Akane wondered how he was almost always able to hide his emotions so well. _That'll help so much with martial arts…you opponent won't be able to tell what you're thinking. _Did anyone mention that next to Dr. Tofu, Akane was only interested in martial arts? (Along with a few other things?) "I've never seen you practice martial arts. Wanna spar? I mean, you did go on that training trip with your brother and father." Apparently, she was still more interested in martial arts.

Yashi just smiled bitterly. "Actually, the only thing I worked on was my speed." By now, they had somehow managed to get home without knowing it.

"Huh? What for?"

Yashi looked at her for just a second. Then turned away. "Everything you want to master yet never could. Maybe I can teach you." He grinned.

"Yeah right! How in the world would you know what I want to master?"

"Unfortunately, you're wrong. I haveta tell ya, I know a lot more about you than you think I do."

"…"

Yashi turned. "You don't believe me, do you? I'll demonstrate what I used it for, if you insist."

Akane looked at him hopefully.

"Do **not** get your hopes up. I do this very fast so you won't be able to see me do it. Don't expect to learn anything." Akane faltered.

Yashi's arms suddenly seemed to whirl around in a strange imitation of Cologne's "Chestnuts Roasting on an Open Fire" technique. Of course, no one knew that.

"Ta-da!" Yashi yelled as he whirled a round white thing at Akane, who obviously caught it.

"Huh!" Akane yelped. She was holding a plate with unidentifiable things on it.

"Taste it," Yashi grinned happily, "It's my specialty."

Akane looked suspiciously at the squishy white blob. It actually looked like a phoenix with its beak touching its tail feathers with clouds in the background, Akane observed. "It looks pretty."

"Did I ask for a comment?" :vein pops:

Akane took one of the "clouds" and nibbled. Then inhaled the rest of the blobs on the plate. "It's…**good**!" She acted like she was surprised.

"Don't be."

"Huh?" Akane asked again.

"Don't be surprised. I've been working on this longer than Kasumi knew how to cook." _That is definitely the truth. Though I really don't want to remember when I first created this._

"Huh! Kasumi's known to cook since, like, forever! I don't even remember a time when she **wasn't **the one cooking!"

"Whatever."

* * *

Oh, yeah. "The Chinese Phoenix" does not refer to the white blob. 


	5. Prologue

Please read this part!

This may be just a bit confusing. I'm rewriting the story, since so many people said it was confusing. I'm going to change Yashi's name to Ryouma, even though I think it won't go too well with the beginning of the story, but…I'll try to make it believable. Ryouma is sort of the opposite in meaning of Ranma. It's supposed to mean something like "good horse," while everyone know what Ranma means (wild horse). Try to forget everything you read before, no matter how hard it may be. I didn't want to delete the chapters in front, just because I didn't want to.

By the way, just a note… I usually make my male characters have longer hair than my female characters, and don't ask me why. My head works like that. I guess it was because when I first got into writing I couldn't draw people with very short hair. I think the shortest I could draw flows nicely in the wind. Now that I _can _draw short hair, I'm stanting to think that guys look better with longish hair. No offense to anyone that may be offended by that statement.

"_Italics in quotes"_: Languages other than Japanese or English, depending on the situation. I usually make it clear enough.

**Bold**: Sound effects

'Whatever these are called': Thoughts

"Quotation marks": Japanese/English. I will tell you which one it is.

That should be it…

Ooo

Prologue

About 500 or so years ago

It was in a slightly dark room, overly adorned with gold and rubies that seemed to glow just a bit on their own. A teenage girl was standing almost in the center of the room. Her right fist was clenched, extended straight down, and her left was almost on her chest. She has medium-length hair draping down her back 'till her waist and was wearing a somewhat too short pink and gold Chinese one-piece dress. Her hair was flaming red with a yellowish tinge. Her eyes are red-orange with very round pupils, her ears, pointy like a demon's. She has goldenrod wings behind her back that looked like they belonged to a "slightly" oversized bird. The ends of the feathers on her wings are about twenty centimeters longer than where her hair ends. There was a boy who appears adolescent with his silky raven hair tied in a very, very long ponytail that goes down past the back of his knees and a furry greenish-brown band holding his unruly black bangs away from his chocolate hazel eyes (A/N: Does this sound familiar to anyone?). He, too, has pointy ears but his wings are more than slightly different, they're more like a dragon's than a bird. His back was turned to the girl. That girl is not Ranma's female form, even though that was what she looked like. Well, Ranma wasn't born back then, was he? She's Ryouma Saotome. The room was silent, other than the two young dragons' voices, ringing in echoes around the large, chamber-like room.

"_Liang Ya…please…don't go_," Ryouma begged. (A/N: Liang Ya is Ryoga's name in Chinese Pin Yin. Yes they just happen to be speaking in Chinese. Also note that this is not Ryoga Hibiki and this Liang Ya has a very good sense of direction, so Ryouma wasn't begging him not to get lost.)

"_Liang Ya_…_please stay. I really don't want you to go to this one._"

Liang Ya didn't turn around. "_It is a Forest Dragon's duty to do this. I'm sorry, Liang Ma." _(A/N: Liang Ma is Chinese for Ryouma.)

"_Even though you're only half Forest Dragon? Even though you're engaged?"_

"_Even so. Don't worry, I promise I'll be back. As I said before, I'm sorry. Since I'll be going right now, I won't hold it against you for reminding me of the engagement."_ Liang Ya strode to the excessively decorated doors, paused, and added, "_Good-bye, Liang Ma. Don't worry! I'll never break a promise. You know that better than I do."_

"_No_…._"_Ryouma whispered, falling to her knees, "_NO!" _

It was the first time he'd broken a promise. Ryouma swore to herself that she's going to make him make it up to her, no matter how.

Ooo

How was that?


	6. Chapter 1: Here are the Saotomes

"Quotation marks": Japanese/English. I will tell you which one it is.

"_Italics in quotes_": Languages other than Japanese or English, depending on the situation. I usually make it clear enough.

'Whatever these are called': Thoughts

(In parenthesis): Panda signs.

**_Bold, italic_**: Sound effects

I don't own anything you recognize, maybe not even this disclaimer because at least one other person uses it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: Here are the Saotomes

"Hey Ranma!" Ryouma yelled. "Ya sure you wanna do this?"

It was their tenth, and last, year in training and Genma was leading them towards the ocean—seaport—to China, where something very tragic was going to happen in the near future. (Ahemmcoughcoughahemhakhakcough)

Genma looked over his shoulder and yelled impatiently, "If you're not coming then go straight right ahead, just go back home! I'm not gonna stop you! Cowards."

"Who ya callin' a coward?" Ryouma yelled back angrily after removing his elbow from Genma's big bald rag-covered head.

"Come on you two, are we goin' ta China or not?" Ranma asked. He looked like he was ready to swim there if needed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Aw geez!" Ranma complained. "Just because I looked like I was ready to swim across doesn't mean I actually wanted to!"

The trio was currently floating on some logs in the middle of the ocean so they could take a brief rest.

"Hold on boys! Just think of this as part of the training!" Genma said, causing Ranma to look at him scornfully.

"Hey it's not like you're doin' any work!" Ryouma said angrily. "Besides, save the excuses. We already know that you spent all the money on food instead of saving it so we could take the ship!"

"You are not a good swimmer," Genma said, trying to avoid the subject. "I nearly drowned!"

"If you were swimmin' by yourself that wouldn't have happened!" Ranma said impatiently. "I can almost see land! Why don't we just stop fighting and get goin' before night falls and the old fart falls **asleep**?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This ain't so tough, Pop!"

"Ready, boy?"

"Oh sirs! What you doing?"

Splash! Splash!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

:Tendo Dojo:

"**FIANCÉ!**"

At that exact moment, there was a polite knock at the door.

"They must be here!" Soun exclaimed before he and Nabiki rushed to welcome whoever— or whatever—was at the door. Nabiki slid the door open and stared into the face of a handsome young man who looked no older than fifteen.

"Um…this is the Tendo dojo…right?" He asked, unsure.

"Yeah!" Nabiki smiled. "You're a Saotome, right?"

Soun walked up and asked "Are you Ranma or Ryouma?"

"Ryouma."

"Where are your father and brother?" Soun questioned. Ryouma smirked to himself at the word "brother."

"Oh, they'll be here in a few days." Ryouma replied casually. "So when are you going to let me in?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lemme go, Pop! I said, I don't want to!"

Soun looked around. It was two weeks after Ryouma had arrived.

Meanwhile, he was taking a stroll around the place and getting to know the place better. Unfortunately, five minutes after he left it started raining. This paragraph is confusing

"We must have visitors! It should be the other Saotomes!"

Soun and Nabiki ran ahead, Nabiki with the thought that with a brother that looked like Ryouma, Ranma had to look cute.

"Leggo o' me, ya ol' fart! Yer scarin' 'em spitless!"

Soun and Nabiki ran back to Akane and Kasumi, who had stayed behind because they weren't as enthusiastic about meeting Genma and Ranma as the other two.

"This is your friend, dad?" Nabiki queried. Soun swiveled his head side to side as hard as he could. "So then who is this, huh? Don't expect us to believe that a panda just decided to come visit, I mean, hey: happens all the time!"

Soun ignored his daughter and looked closely at the redheaded girl—uh, person—the panda put down. "You wouldn't be…"

"Ranma Saotome. Sorry 'bout this."

"I knew it! He is cute!" Nabiki commented happily. "But what's with the panda?"

Soun pulled Ranma into a giant bear hug when he noticed something wrong with the short, squirming human being in his embrace. "A g-g…girl?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soun finally woke up.

"Um…Mr. Tendo? Are you all right?"

The voice was unfamiliar, but almost unmistakably male. At least to Soun it appeared to be.

"Ahh! Ranma! I just had the strangest dream that you were a—" He stopped talking when he sat up and saw a redheaded girl, with his daughters sitting on her left. "It…wasn't a dream?"

"Ranma? What's wrong with my old friend? He said he had two sons! He **must** have selective problems with genders!"

Meanwhile, one very fat tire-playing panda was resisting the strange urge to whack its—or should we say his—old friend on the head.

Akane walked over to Ranma. "Hi! You wanna be friends?" Ranma looked up hopefully. "Do you know kempo?"

"A little," Ranma replied.

"Well why don't we have a little match? I promise I won't hurt you."

"Okay."

After a few quick dodges Ranma jumped over Akane's head and tapped the back of her head. They both suddenly started to laugh. "I'm just glad you're a girl."

"Huh?" Ranma looked up.

"It's just…I'm glad you're not a guy. I would hate to lose to a guy." Ranma just looked down guiltily.

Ryouma was hiding behind the door of the dojo, eavesdropping on the

two. He snickered. Not a guy. Right. Why did this seem so familiar?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

:After the bath incident:

If you don't know what that is, here's a summary:

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ranma takes a bath and changes back to a guy. He steps out of the bath just as Akane comes opens the door in the nude, thinking that they were both girls and could take a bath together. They stare at each other for a few minutes, then Akane closesthe door and gets dressed. She freaks out.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"There's a PERVERT in the bathtub! Ugh! As if one boy in the house isn't enough already!"

The young man we all know as Ranma Saotome was found standing in the hall. "Um…excuse me…."

"Who are you?" Nabiki demanded.

"Ranma Saotome. Sorry 'bout this."

"Are you really the same girl we saw before?" Kasumi asked in her very sweet voice.

"I am." Ranma didn't sound like his usual self.

"So how did you get like this?" Nabiki asked. Akane was on the farthest left, still in her kempo uniform, both her fists were clenched and her face looked like a mixture of just plain mad and someone who had just been betrayed.

Genma spoke up. "I'll explain—"

Ryouma looked at him scornfully. "Oh, right. I'll do the honor, if you

please."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

:Flashback:

Ranma, Ryouma and Genma finally arrived at the cursed springs of Jusenkyo. "Well here we are, boys. The training grounds of Jusenkyo."

The short guide came up to them and acted very respectfully. "Here, sirs, are legendary training grounds of Jusenkyo. Though no one use anymore."

Ryouma suddenly became more than a little nervous. "Um…you two have fun! I'll…go check up on some friends around here."

"What, son? You will stay here and train along with Ranma and I! No excuses!"

"Yeah, little brother, ya scared you'll fall and be eaten by the big bad sharks or somethin'?" (Uh, Ranma? Sharks don't live in springs the size of an overgrown panda.)

Ryouma shot him a dirty look. "Alright look here. I'll just go to Japan ahead of ya. It's not like anyone said I had to stay with the two of you the entire time. Besides, Pop's gonna take you visitin' a friend of his after this disaster's over! When you're done training, just don't even bother lookin' for me. Just go straight to Japan and meet that friend of yours you're so eager to see. Now bye."

"Hey! Little bro! You're goin' the wrong way! Japan's over there! Geez, what's gotten into him all of a sudden?" Ranma muttered. He switched his gaze back to the training grounds. "Hey this place ain't so tough, Pop."

"You ready, boy?" Genma jumped onto one of the poles sticking out of the clear water. Ranma followed. "I won't go easy on ya."

"Feh! That's just the way I like it!"

"Oh Mister Customers! What you doing!" The guide yelled. "There very tragic story in over a hundred spring here! Each spring very cursed!"

Ranma and Genma chose to ignore the guide. It was a mistake. After a few exchanges, Ranma knocked Genma into a spring quite far from the pole he was standing on.

"Oh! That Shonmaoniichauan, or Spring of Drowned Panda!" The guide shouted to the martial artist, Holding up a sign that said "熊猫溺泉。" "Very tragic story of panda who drown in spring, two thousand year ago!"

Meanwhile, Ranma was staring intently at the rather large and rather panda-shaped spring.

"Hey Pop! We done already?" Ranma yelled at the non-stirring pool. Wait, scratch that. The pool was stirring a lot and…a panda was coming out of it. Ranma's eyes bulged at the sight. The panda was rather large and was wearing a gi that actually fit pretty well. "Wh-what is that!" He screamed to the guard.

"That curse of spring! Now whoever fall in spring, take body of rather large panda!" The guide yelled to Ranma. (AN: I added the "rather large" part, I think)

"Hey you never told us about—"

"Growlf!" Ranma flew backwards as the panda um…punched him. Ranma landed in a much smaller spring. The Jusenkyo guide rushed over and looked down at the pool.

"Ooh, too bad. You fall in Nyanniichuan, or Spring of Drowned Girl!" The guide said, holding up a sign that said "娘溺泉。" "There very tragic story of young girl who fall in spring, one thousand five hundred year ago!"

Ranma regained consciousness after crashing his—or should I say her—head against the inside of the spring.

"Now whoever fall in spring, take body of young girl! See what I mean?" Meanwhile, Ranma-chan felt there was something wrong. She looked down, and her hair went up. She closed her eyes and opened the front of her gi.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

End flashback

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryouma looked at Ranma-kun nervously. Genma had thrown him into the koi

pond earlier for a demonstration and he had just changed back. Ranma now wore an expression similar to Akane's, who suddenly spoke up. "So you mean you weren't there at all and yet you knew what was going

on the whole time?"

Ryouma looked at her uneasily and said, "Please, I'll explain some other time. Right now I'm just hoping that you heard more than that."

"Little bro," Ranma demanded. "Did you know about the cursed springs before?"

"Uh…I guess there's no use saying no anymore."

"So that's why you ditched us!" Ranma's voice rose. "Why the hell didn't you tell us! And how in the world did you know about it? Traitor!"

"Tell you what, that you'll turn into whatever drowned there last if you fall in a spring? Like you'll ever believe that without a demonstration! You're just gonna think I'm a coward! And besides, Genma deserves to turn into a panda!"

"What about me? You like your big brother turning into a girl? Why

couldn't you have just pushed Pop into a spring and make me watch?"

"Like you'll ever do that!" Ryouma's voice suddenly softened. "I know this is really selfish, but…turning into a girl…you remind me of Onii-chan a lot more like this."

Both Akane's and Ranma's heads swiveled around to face him.

"But aren't/isn't I/he already your big brother?"

Ryouma ignored Akane and looked straight at Ranma, surprised. "Ya mean the old fart hasn't tol'ja yet?" Ranma looked back at Genma. Or rather, the (rather large) panda Genma turns into. (Don't look at me! I'm just an innocent panda!)

"Do you think you can evade questions all the time?"

"It's all right, this time," Ryouma said. "I was adopted by that fat jerk that calls himself a father about a decade ago. Ya know, when you first went on that training mission with him? I was around so much that

you forgot I wasn't related to you."

Nabiki, Kasumi, and Akane looked between the unrelated brothers.

"Is it possible for two completely unrelated people to look alike just because they hung around each other so much that their looks rubbed off on each other?"

Ryouma shook his head slowly. "I don't know, but in my case, that's

probably not it."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yes I do realize there are Chinese characters in here.

Please review! My life depends on this! Actually, it doesn't, and I'm quite sure you don't care. Just review! It takes like a minute! At most. If you have time to read this thing you should have enough time to write a short little review saying at least two words! Thank you!


	7. End

This really isn't a chapter. It's just me notifying everyone that this fic is gone, and will be completely rewritten under the title of "Ranma's Younger Brother?" while completely discarding this plot (at least for now). Maybe one day I'll try this out again, but as far as I know, good-bye, phoenix people and reincarnations!


End file.
